The insatiable hunger
by MNW
Summary: After the events of Equestria Girls, Twilight suffers from a horrible addiction which will affect her friends


Twilight's hunger:

Ponyville was in chaos as something terrible happened, the amount of cattles, goats and sheeps have been reducing rapidly, the ponies was panicking because there might be dragons lurking in the night, this news caused Fluttershy to seek for Twilight's assistance, she ran to the library where she met Twilight, she seemed strange for some reason,

"Um... Twilight, is something wrong?" Asked Fluttershy,

Twilight quickly spun her head to see Fluttershy, she had a very creepy smile on her face,

"Yes Fluttershy, everything is fine," she replied,

"Are you sure? because you looked different," she asked,

"Yes I am, just because I look different doesn't mean I have a terrible problem," she replied,

"Well... that's fine then... glad to see that you're fine," said Fluttershy who was afraid of Twilight,

"Why are you here?" She asked her,

"I came to ask you for help," said Fluttershy,

"Oh really, why do you need my help?" She asked,

"Oh, it's because of the recent news about the disappearance of those cows and sheeps," she answered,

"Oh really, what else have you heard?" Asked Twilight,

"Nothing else, I've only heard that," she replied,

"Okay, I'll investigate on the case later, but since you're here, have a sandwich," Twilight gave Fluttershy a sandwich,

"Oh what's the occasion?" She asked,

"Oh nothing, I just made a sandwich and had extra, so here you go," Fluttershy took the sandwich and ate it,

"This taste weird, what's in it?" She asked,

"Nothing much, it's just a sandwich, they say that the sandwich will give you an Iron Will," she replied,

"Are you sure? because I'm not feeling any better," she asked

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you will feel something soon," Twilight laughed at Fluttershy,

Suddenly, Fluttershy started coughing and hacking,

"Twilight, please help me," she asked for Twilight's help but she just stood there doing nothing, and soon Fluttershy passed out,

She was awoken inside a room, it reeks like the smell of dead animals, she tried moving but it seems like she was locked,

"Twilight, where are you?" She yelled,

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm fine, I'm right here," she replied,

Twilight came out from the shadows while wearing an apron,

"Oh Twilight, where am I?" She asked her while crying,

"Don't worry, you're in the library's basement," she replied,

"What is happening?" She asked,

"You see, I'm conducting an experiment, and you're my test subject," she answered,

"Experiment! What have you done to me?" She asked,

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you yet," she replied,

She flipped a switch and the room was illuminated, it revealed a large machine in the centre of the room, the room was decorated with the bones of an animal and the floor was covered with blood,

"Twilight, what happened to you?" She asked her,

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't changed a bit," she replied,

"Where's Spike? Don't he have something to say about this?" She asked,

"Oh don't worry about Spike, I'm sure he's fine with this, don't you Spike?" She levitated a puppet that resembles Spike,

"Oh yes, do what you want Twilight, I'm not stopping you," she said with a deep voice while moving him around like a toy,

"You've become a monster," said Fluttershy,

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth since you're going to die anyway," said Twilight,

"I'm going to die!" Fluttershy panicked,

"It all started when I went through the mirror, all the food was delicious, I've never tasted food like that, I was told that it was meat, and meat comes from cows, goats and sheeps," she said to her,

"Please Twilight don't do this, what happened to friendship is magic?" She asked,

Twilight ignored her and continued explaining,

"It stole all those animals and place them inside this meat grinder, oh that meat, those sweet and tender meat, I learned to get used to the taste of the blood once I've eaten a lot of them," she continued explaining,

"But why do you need me?" Asked Fluttershy,

"As you see, those animals don't last long and eventually they ran out, but I was still craving for the meat, I was hungry, starving, then I came outside, I saw these ponies, they looked delicious, I started to get more hungry so I planned a way to find some horse meat," she said,

"Are you going to kill me?" Asked Fluttershy,

"Oh really, what gave it away? the large grinder in the middle of the room or the blood on the floor," she replied,

"Please Twilight, let this be a joke, I know you're better than this, remember all those good times we had," she said to her,

Twilight started to remember all the memories she had with her,

"You're right, you're my friend, I shouldn't do this," she said to her,

"Yes Twilight, let me go now and I promise not to tell everypony," said Fluttershy,

Twilight laughed at her, "do you really think I will set you free, I'm still hungry, I crave meat, it's something I'm sure you would understand, you have those carnivorous creatures with you, you would understand how I feel," she said to her,

"Please Twilight, let me go," Fluttershy cried, begging Twilight to set her free,

"You don't tell me what to do, I'm starving," she said to her,

"Please Twilight, I'll treat you for food," Fluttershy begged again,

"No thank you, you and your soft heart will be delicious, and that squishy meat of yours, I will enjoy eating you," she said,

Twilight took a butcher knife and spread Fluttershy's wings,

"First we need to remove these wings, there's barely any meat there's only bones," she said to her

"Please Twilight, don't do this," Fluttershy begged again but Twilight was not buying it,

She lowered the knife and cut off both of Fluttershy's wings off, her blood sprayed all over Twilight, making her apron more dirty, Fluttershy was screaming in pain as a Twilight threw the wings to the ground,

"Now to remove those bones, I don't want the meat to be crunchy," she used her magic and took out the bones through her body, Fluttershy is now limpy because of her being boneless,

"Look at you, you look like a rubber chicken," Twilight used her magic and wiggled Fluttershy around,

"Please Twilight, help me, help a friend," she begged again,

Twilight ignored her and flipped a switch and Fluttershy was raised and moved above the grinder,

"Any last words Fluttershy?" She asked,

"Please," Fluttershy still cried and begged for mercy,

"That's it, your time is up," she flipped another switch which dropped Fluttershy into the grinder,

A loud thud was heard from the grinder, "oops, sorry, I didn't open the grinder's lid, I always cover it just in case somepony tried to enter it without my permission," she turned valve beside the grinder which makes a sound coming from inside the grinder,

"Good, now for your demise," she flipped another switch and Fluttershy dropped inside the grinder,

Fluttershy's screaming could be heard as she yelled for help,

"It's useless, you're in my basement, nopony could hear you scream," Twilight laughed maniacally,

The grinding stopped and pieces of meat came dropping from the grinder along with blood dripping on the meat,

"Now to make some sandwich," she took the meat and stuffed it in the freezer,

"Oh, it's morning already, I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," she said,

She took two bread and spread the meat and blood all over the bread and she ate it,

"Mmm, she taste better than I expected," Twilight ate the sandwich and enjoying every bite,

While she was eating, the door was opened,

"Twilight, darling, have you seen Fluttershy, I was looking for her last night but she was not home, so I came to ask you, have you seen her?" Asked Rarity,

Twilight grinned again, she put down the sandwich and made another one and she added a poison in it, "why yes, I have seen her, she was here not long ago," she said,

"Oh thank you, where did she went?" Asked Rarity,

"She went over there, oh and while you're here, have a sandwich," she gave Rarity the sandwich,

"What's this?" She asked,

"Just a sandwich I made, Fluttershy came and she helped me make this, so just eat it, I'm sure she would like it," said Twilight with a big grin on her face.

THE END

My first ever fanfic, I'm just a 16 year old boy and english is not my native language, so please understand if there's any mistakes, so please review kindly, I repeat, KINDLY!


End file.
